nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Twerk It
"Twerk It" (stylized as #Twerkit) is a song by Busta Rhymes from his tenth studio album E.L.E 2, which features guest vocals by Nicki Minaj. The song serves as the lead single from Busta's upcoming tenth album. It was written by Trevor Smith, Pharrell Williams, and Minaj, and was produced by Pharrell Williams. The song was suppose to serve as a remix, but was changed to the official version. It premiered on radio and was released online on June 6, as a digital download on June 17, officially impacted Urban radio on June 18, and Rhythmic radio on June 25. A music video for the song was shot on June 3, and premiered on MTV Jams on July 24. Background The original version was released on May 2, 2013, online,Rap-Up.com: New Music: Busta Rhymes – ‘Twerk It’ Retrieved June 4, 2013. and as a digital download on May 17.iTunes - Music - #Twerkit - Single Busta Rhymes Retrieved June 8, 2013. On May 31, Minaj hinted the release of a new song tweeting: "surprise, surprise...recording it tomorrow, shooting it on the 3rd..." It was later revealed that the recorded song was a remix of Busta Rhymes' "Twerk It." On June 6, Busta premiered the song on radio station Hot 97 with DJ Funkmaster Flex,Twitter: RT @MYSTEREJONES: @funkmasterflex just went in on that @BustaRhymes joint on @HOT97 #TWERKIT!! Retrieved June 7, 2013. and later made it available online.DJFunkFlexApp EXCLUSIVE NEW MUSIC: @BustaRhymes Feat. @NickiMinaj – Twerk It (Remix) Retrieved June 7, 2013. On June 17, the remix version which is now the official single version was released as a digital download through iTunes.iTunes: #Twerkit (feat. Nicki Minaj) - Single Busta Rhymes Retrieved June 17, 2013. The song was released to Urban radio stations on June 18, 2013, and was released to Rhythmic radio stations on June 25, 2013.Top 40/Rhythmic-Crossover > Future Releases Retrieved June 8, 2013. The song was originally a remix version but was later changed as the official single.Twitter: To clarify, my version of twerk it is now the official. busta has yet another surprise for the remix. so go and get twerk it now =) Retrieved June 17, 2013. Artwork Busta released the cover artwork for the record on June 6.Twitter: #TWERKIT ft.@NICKIMINAJ #IT'SOFFICIAL Brrrrrraaaaapppp!! @OfficialDready pic.twitter.com/tWSnGfeDF7 Retrieved June 7, 2013. The artwork is almost the same as the original version cover, with the difference being the words "Featuring Nicki Minaj" and "Produced by Pharrell Williams," below the title. It features the back of a topless woman at a club dance hall with predominant blue colors. Cross references * Minaj references her home country of Trinidad and/or her Trinidadian heritage in numerous other songs including "Beam Me Up Scotty", "Beautiful Sinner", "Trini Dem Girls", "Flawless (Remix)", "Rake It Up", "Miami" and "Woman Like Me". * Minaj raps with a Jamaica Patois accent in numerous other songs including "Gun Shot", "Run Up", "Goodbye" and "Touch Down (Remix)". Music video The video was directed by Director X. On May 31, 2013, Minaj announced the plans of shooting a new music video, on June 3, after tweeting "recording it tomorrow, shooting it on the 3rd..." although it wasn't know for which song. On June 3, it was revealed that the video shoot was for Busta Rhymes song "Twerk It."VIDEO SHOOT: Busta Rhymes — Twerk It (Remix)... Retrieved June 4, 2013. The video premiered on July 24, 2013 on MTV2 Jams as the Jam of the Week.Twitter: #TWERKIT video WORLD PREMIERING NEXT WEEK!!! #TWERKIT RMX WORLD PREMIERING NEXT WEEK AND #ELE2 ALBUM TRAILER WORLD PREMIERING IN THE MORNING Retrieved July 17, 2013. Behind the scenes A behind the scenes video was released on June 19, 2013 by Minaj's friend and video producer Grizz Lee. In the footage, Minaj is seen recording her verse in the studio and shooting the video the next day, porting a studded captain's hat and twerks for the camera before shooting scenes with Busta and DJ Khaled, who gets the crew laughing with his attempt at a Jamaican accent. Pharrell also stops by the set and shares a funny moment with Nicki in the parking lot.Rap-Up.com: Behind the Video: Busta Rhymes f/ Nicki Minaj – ‘#Twerkit’ Retrieved June 20, 2013. Release history Lyrics Explicit version Big man, when I talk, hear weh yuh fi do? Shut your mouth, listen close, weh we come fi do? Shut it down, lick a shot, blow torch a bun Enough excitement, see them frightened, watch them boys run Come here gal, weh yuh a do, hmmm whata gwaan? Dun wid dat, dutty wine, Tony Matterhorn? Bass a lick yuh, make it clap, go on go take it off Set the trap, don’t fight you know your skin soft Sitting on it, go on go fuck it ’til yuh broke it out So exotic, while you suck it watch we fuck it up So weh have it, batty big watch how mi love it up Bend ova and spread and mek mi stick it in and bun it up Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it... I seh mi finish wid yuh, pull up yuh pants, gwaan go get yuh friend Dance dun, come outside, fuck inna di benz Gyal come, enjoy di ride, watch di wey mi stick yuh Welcome! (YUH DUN KNOW!!!!) Tek di dick yuh friend a wait fi yuh Hold on deh, yuh man vex? Vegetate di bwoy Shoot what? See, my gun will evaporate dat boi Leggo dat, see how it sound QUANGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! Level dat, down to da ground, PANGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! Nuff a dat, yuh dun know, best a di best Pretty gyal, whole heap a batty and whole heap a breast Physical, how yuh a drop it no one could a test Digital, we Instagram it ’til dem gyal a rest Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it... Dutty gyal! When yuh see mi, 'ere weh yuh fi do BOW DOWN. Big chain, and it heavy too! RESPECT. How dem gwan like we nuh pave way? Queen yah, London rate we di same way! Come 'ere bwoy! Bowcat, oh, true yuh rich? Weh yuh wallet? Yeh, yuh 'ave it? Mmm, gi we it! Kartel. Beenie Man. Bounty Killa too! Roll di weed, buss ah dutch, all rizzla too! Bruk it out! Flip. Land pon ya head gyal! Brooklyn. When we shoot, Net gyal! Trinidad, and nuh James mi ah chat 'bout. Pussyhole! Gyal ah bitter, but weh dat bout?! Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it... And mi seh walk like a champion, swing like a stallion Wid di two big medallion, good, yuh perfect Show dem di action, bad gyal concoction Cool now, relax mon, eh em, yuh nervous Skin out and dun di place, spin ’round and show yuh face Open, and close yuh case, or chuck, and work it Mi seh hold on deh tek time, gyal wine yuh waistline Follow di bassline, right now, stir it ‘Round like, a bowl of soup, ’round like a hula hoop ‘Round like yuh batty cute and do it, on purpose Wine like a yard woman, grind like yuh numba one Jump up, and wave yuh hand mi tink, she know Twerk it, Twerk it, Twerk it... }} Remix Version "#Twerkit (Remix)" is a remix of Busta Rhymes song with the same name featuring Vybz Kartel, Ne-Yo, T.I., Jeremih, and French Montana, released on August 8, 2013. On June 17, Nicki confirmed that her version was suppose to be the remix, but was upgraded to the official version, and confirmed that another remix was planned to be released. Busta said that the remix will be released the week of July 22 to 29, but it was not released until August 8.Rap-Up.com: New Music: Busta Rhymes f/ Vybz Kartel, Ne-Yo, T.I., Jeremih, & French Montana – ‘#Twerkit (Remix)’ Retrieved August 11, 2013. The remix does not feature Minaj. References }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2013